The Monster Ball
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: Read and find out :D


**This is just something I came up with during my insomnia ridden hours listening to my iPod. This is basically supposed to be taking place 5 days in the future (technically 4 if you count the day before) because Lady GaGa is going to be performing at the HSBC arena in 5 days. Which I am sadly not going to be attending :'( So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. Also, I don't own the title Monster Ball, the awesome Lady GaGa does. **

* * *

America walked into the meeting room bouncing on his heels. England who was watching this at the time rolled his eyes thinking that his ex-colony was on sugar again. "HEYYYY ENGLAND!" America yelled into his ear, causing the said nation to jump up ten feet into the air. "What do you want, you bloody git?" The exasperated nation asked.

"Well," America said biting into a random hamburger, although with him, they aren't that random anymore. "Japan can't go to the Lady GaGa concert tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would…come with me?"

"No." America dropped his hamburger and stared at the older but smaller nation. America pulled out the puppy dog pout and England looked away. _Don't and I mean DON'T fall for it! _England yelled in his head already knowing he was going to give in at some point. "Please England!" America whined cutely clinging to England's arm.

"I said no America."

"B-but why?"

"Because…I'm busy." England said trying (and failing) to NOT look at America who now had his arms wrapped fully around England's figure.

"Bull shit! Come on please England!" America said now using the fake tears. At this point all the nations had entered the meeting room so they could (possibly) get through a world meeting. They stopped to watch what was happening between the two nations. And they could all see that England was slowly giving in. "No America, I'm sorry. But I simply cannot attend the Lady GaGa concert with you." America pulled away from his (secret) love of his life and stomped his foot pouting. "WHY NOT?"

"A.) I have work that my bloody boss wants me to do. B.) I don't want to, although she is a rather good performer…next to The Beatles. And finally I said no!" America sighed, he was running out of pouts, and he COULDN'T use the look that made him look like he did back in the colonial days until the end. "Screw work! And COME ON PLEASE?" England sighed and looked away. America smiled he had England right where he wanted him, close to giving in. "No." America gaped, it was time to bring out colonial pout and all. "Pwease Engwand?" America used THE pout and England couldn't look. He looked so much like he did when he was younger it broke his heart. He sighed and face palmed not seeing the smile on America's face. "Fine, fine, I'll-…" England was cut off because at that moment he felt soft lips press against his. But as quickly as they were on his they disappeared. "…?" America just blushed and looked away. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" England just nodded and watched as America walked slowly to his seat so they could get on with the meeting, which had apparently already started.

*The Next Day at 8:00 p.m.*

"Isn't this SO exciting!" America yelled as Lady GaGa was about to come on.

"A Little!" England yelled back.

"A LITTLE?" America said with pure venom causing England to look at the taller nation just as the lights dimmed. America hugged England before screaming at the top of his lungs. It never ceased to amaze England how bipolar the boy could be. England just shook his head and started "screaming" too.

_"I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance!_

_I want your love and all your love is revenge you and me could write a bad romance!"_

England was amazed at how half of the songs by her described his love for America. Although, he would never tell the younger that. But he had noticed that his ex-colony was getting rather close to him during the course of the evening. First it was singing in his face, then it was grabbing his hand and jumping up and down with him, and then finally, it was somehow managing to grind his hip next to his. He shook his head, the bloody git would never feel the same as he, never. But, the way America just looked at him, maybe, just maybe there was hope. Maybe deciding to come to the concert wasn't such a bad idea after all…

**

* * *

**

**~Jill (England)**

**So, there it is :D My small little one shot. I'm thinking of doing the day after, but I honestly don't know, depends on how many reviews this one gets. I honestly don't know how the idea struck me, I was just listening to Just Dance and I thought…HEY! America would probably drag England to this concert. I was also doing one of America dragging England along to see Never Shout Never…but honestly I haven't seen the movie, nor do I want to. But just because don't have Bieber Fever and don't wanna see it doesn't mean America can't drag England to go see it. Anyway R&R and tell me what you think! **


End file.
